Family Pain
by Dinosaur-Fun
Summary: My brother is a snake. The most feared, and annoying snake that every lived SAVIO! Now I will show you the pain of having him as a brother. But no matter times he eats my friend's pets, have friends over that blow things up and get on my nerves, i still love him.
1. Meeting My New Brother

**WELCOME! One and all to my new story!**

**Savio: Your making another story!**

**Yep!**

**Savio: *****Groans*****what is this one about?**

**Us. My life with you.**

**Savio: Oh at least you're not going to get me captured! In this story.**

**It was pay back! Now just enjoy the story!**

**Savio: I'll try….**

"Some of you might wounder how Savio's my brother." I said and yanked a teddy bear out of Savio's grip. "Ok one, ig the wanted to know they would ask and two, you still like that dum thing!"Savio said. "Whatever" I rolled my eyes" Ok lets go back to when Savio and I were Four. Ok imgane this, you are in the middle of a dark forest, no human in sight but on four year old girl."

A four year old girl sat in the forest crying. She was alone and scared. She had a ribbion that worked like a headband in her hair with a blue dress with butterflies on it. She had on shoes or socks and in her arm hugged and little stuffed bears with a ribbion around his neck in a bow. The bear's name was Fuzzy. The girl was hurt. Her left had a bad burn, her Right arm was broken and her back was line like she was whipped for ever year she had lived. One was freash and bloody. She cried. She cried for her Mother. For she was alone in the dark scary forest.

Little did she now she wasn't really alone. Close by was a baby snake with his mother."Savio" The Morther called '"Don't go to far." The baby snake nodded and disappeared under a bush. Savio was very very small. Only 14 inches. His Mother, Sara was 4 meters long and he couldn't wait to be that big. Soon the baby snake found the small girl, curious the snake slowly went up to her. When the girl saw her she screamed! Savio nearly jumped out of his skin "MOTHER!" He yelled. Sara heard her baby's cry and rushed to him."Savio what is it!?" She asked then saw the little girl. "OH my. Are you lost? " She nodded "Where's your Mother?" The Mother Snake asked and looked around for the Mother that would leave her baby child alone in the forest. Sara sighed then truned to her child. "You stay here with her ill go look for her mother." Sara disappeared leaving Savio and the little girl. Savio looked at the bear thte girl was holding and started eating it's arm off! "FUZZY!" The girl screamed and hit Savio with a stick. "OW!" Savio said and touching the top of his head with his tail. The girl hugged her bear. Savio looked at her "You got guts, for a girl." Again the stick hit his head hard. "Im sorry im sorry! Whats you name?" The girl blinks blindly at the snake. "You don't have a name? " He asked. She nodded. "Dinosaur-Fun" Savio nodded" Ill call you Dino." Then his mom came back. Her eyes where shocked fro just finding out the girls mother left her here not wanting her anymore. "Looks like you have to come with use sweetie." She said. Dino sighed then nodded. And fallowed the snake to there under ground home carry the two things she owns, a teddy bear and a stick. Savio watched the stick wanting to bite it.

**Savio:*Shivers in fear* The Stick.**

**Yes the Stick.**

**Savio: You throw that thingy out right?**

**Nope!**

**Savio: Oh man.**


	2. Savio's Birthday Party

**Savio: OK welcome!**

**Savio, what did you do?**

**Savio: Nothing why?**

**You've been kind to me all day!**

**Savio: That's just beacuse you're the best sister ever!**

**Ok we need to get you to a doctor.**

"Happy birthday to you!" Everyone song.

Savio toke a deep breath and blew out some candles on his cake like I did yesterday. It was he 5th Brithday.

We had a small party. Savio's only friend Clemson was here alone with Anut Junie, Sara and me.

While Sara was serveing the cake I Whispered to Savio" What did you wish for?" Savio smiled and whispered back. " A lot of mice!" I laughed just as I guessed." Ok what did you wish for yesterday? " He asked.

"To meet my brith Mother and Father." I said. Savio's smile faded." Aren't you happy here?" I nodded" Yes but I just want to know who they are." "But I don't want you to leave me, Dino." He rested his head against." I wouldn't, ever, I promise," I said rubbing the top of his head.

I've been with Savio and Sara for a little over a year now and was almost other my fear of snake but when Uncle Bob tried to eat me once it came back, even though Savio and Sara saved me.

"Are you two going to keep whispering or are you going to eat cake?" Sara asked. Savio nodded and rushed to get some cake I hang back. I didn't like mouse flavored caked. But luckly after everyone snake got cake Sara gave me and Clemson some chocolate cake. I thanked her while Clemson started eating like a pig. I rolled my eyes and Clemson stop.

"So, girl." Clemson started. He's been flirting with me since savior brought him home to meet us. Luckly Savio didn't allow it but the lumar still does it when Savio's not around. "What's your sign." Man is he bad at pick up lines I though and truned to him" Stay away." With that I walked away." Oh came on baby!"

I sat on the floor next to Savio and Aunt Junie. I trun to see Sara leavening for the door. She waved at me with her tail and went out the door.

Savio didn't notice and rushed over to open his presants. And soon we were both sent up to bed by Anut Junie and Clemson finally went home. The next day Sara wasn't back.

"Dino. I want Mommy! Where's Mommy? " Savio said carry his baby blanket he call blankly with him. " I don't know" I sighed. She wasn't back the next day, or the third soon a week went by then a month. Even though Aunt Junie would come to our house almost everyday she started coming less and less until not at all. It was clear we were now on our own.

**Savio: BLANKLY WHERES MY BLANKLY!  
You mean this thing? *Holds up small yellow blanket***

**Savio: Blankly Why do you have my BLANKLY!**

**You still want it? I was going to trow it away!  
SAVIO: NO!**


	3. Shedding Some SkinThe three S's

**Hello and welcome to my new chapter but this time I have new for you!\**

**Savio: Your really doing it aren't you?**

**Yes, yes I am. OK How would you like to be in convention at the begun and end of the story (that's this thing your reading in bold) With me Savio!**

**Savio: ****half Groan half Sigh*******

**Well you can! All you have to do is write out one with you,Savio me and one other POM charter of you pick and the winners get to be on my chapters! I will start out doing just the intro frist them mabey later the ending. The Rules are at then end if these chapters so sit back get a snack and enjoy the chapter.**

The door bell rang." Ill get it!" I called and ran up the tunnel to where the door was.

It has been a little over 7 years snice Sara left. Savio and I were 12 now and Savio had grown up a little bit but me, well I knew I had to grow up fast to let my brother be a kid, but I still treat Savio as my brother nothing less.

I open the door to see three animals all Savio's friends. Hans, a puffin, Blowhole a dolphin and as all ways Clemson was there. I have to say I was pretty surpired at Savio's chose of friends because two of them where mammals and Clemson was a lumar. On his 7th birthday he found out he liked to eat lumars but Clemson was still his only friend so would eat all other lumars.

"Hey Dino" Clemson says sending me a wink I groaned

and truned to Hans and Blowhole." Hans, Blowhole come in!"

Hans gladly smiled and walked in. I have to say out of all of my brother's friends he was favorite. Then Blowhole fallowed. "DR. Blowhole!" He pointed out. I rolled my eyes he was cool ok mabey not he tried to trun me into a bat more then once. I don't trust him even though he says it worked fine on my sister. I havn't meet her yet but she sounds cool and I kind of fell sorry for her having a bother who gose on and on about getting back at the pen-goo-ins. Then the same old flirty anouying Clemson came in.

"So.. Where's Savio?" Hans asked looking around. "Probley in his room." I replied. "Ill go get him make your selves at home." I truned to the hallway and looked back to see they were already sitting on chairs with feet on the table. Well not Blowhole he stayed on his Segway.

I open the door to Savio's room and peak in. The room was filled with comics books, a desk with a computer, radio and even a x-box 360 with a couple games I got for him by walking dogs. I Found him curled up on his bed with his blankly.

"Savio" I said softly. He lifted his head. "Oh its just you." He sighed" You're friends are here are going to go say hi to them?" He just shocks his head. "Why not?" He toke a deep breath" Im going to shed my skin soon." I nodded it was that time of year but even though every snake dose it he was embarrassed to d it with anyone around. I've only seen he do it a couple times and after he saw that I saw he would hide under the bed embarrassed.

"Well, If Clemson laughs, _"That he most likely will._ I thought not daring to say it out loud." Or any of your other friends I will hit them with the stick!" He looked at me" How many times?" I shrugged "How ever many times you want."

Savio gave me a fake simile then got out of his bed. He hugs me and we hed out the door to his friends.

"Savio!" Hans says when he see's us. "What toke you so long?" Blowhole asked just them Savio's eyes got huge! He twitched a couple times and then, his skin came off.

"Eww! Gross!" Clemson said taking to step back. Savio truned to me a nodded. I smiled and ran to my room returning with, the stick. I Rose it above my head and down on Clemson's. Man it felt so good.

" OW!: He creamed and ran around the room trying to dougde my hits but I was right m behind him.

**Savio: This is one of the few times there's a nice Brother and Sister moment.**

**Yeah ok the rules. It can only be you, me, Savio and one or two other POM charter. The begin only for now and you can enter as many times as you want. On and I wouldn't always do one of them I might do my own now and them but not a lot. Well please review, tell me what you think of the story and please enter!**


End file.
